In hanging pictures and other objects on the wall, it is preferable not to use nails because upon removal, holes are left in the walls which are unsightly and must be repaired. Thus there have evolved brackets of the type which glue onto the wall and onto the picture if necessary. However, such brackets are usually difficult to place on the picture and on the wall such that the picture hangs at a level attitude.
It is the general object of this invention to provide an improved bracket for hanging objects on the wall which bracket permits the alignment of the object and once aligned, firmly holds the object in that attitude.